A Story Of A Cherryblossom
by XxXxSakuraxXxX
Summary: Sakura,Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,TenTen and Hinata are in a band,What happens when the sand sibs want to listen to them? And what does Tusande want with Sakura? GaaraSakura. TemariShikamaru, and slight SasukeSakura review and tell me what you want.
1. A Sin You Cant Refuse

Sakura woke up and did her daily routine,hair,teeth,face,ect.Then she walked over to the dresser and picked out a pink and black plaid mini-skirt and a black skirt that says,A sin you cant refuse. It was the name of the band Sakura was in.

Sakura was the lead singer,Sasuke was the one guitar player but since he left Neji toke his place. Then we have the other guitar player, Naruto and the drums were played my Shikamaru.(who would have thought) and then we had Hinata and TenTen are back up singers.

A Sin You Cant Refuse had a HUGE break through and tonight they were playing for the Kazekage and this brother and sister, whoever they are.Sakura was greatful they requested her band! Well anyway Sakura put on some neon pink eye shadow and heavy eyeliner.

Sakura turned abit darker since Sasuke left, but she was still the same old Sakura around her friends.

She was about to walk over to her window as she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!"She said runing to the door to see Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Hinata and TenTen.

Naruto was wearing black baggy pants with chains and a shirt that says "will work for romen(sp)"

Neji was wearing black and grey baggy pants with chains and a grey shirt.

Shikamaru was wearing black baggy pants with chains and a shirt that said "troublesome".

Hinata was wearing a black and light blue plaid mini skirt with their band shirt on.

and TenTen was wearing a grey and black plaid with the band shirt on.

(the girl all look the same but with different skirts and the boys all look the same but with different shirts.)

"You guys look great!"Sakura said as they all started walking down to the hokages office.(( OH they have the same set up with make up to the girls have to the same color thats mixed in with the skirt))

They started walking and got some "good lucks" and some whistles from some guys with made Neji,Shikamaru,and Naruto very mad.The band was like one big family they watched out with each other and always will.

Arriving at their destination they walked in and saw the big stage and gear waiting to be set up.

"Well boys, you know what to do"Sakura said walking over and setting up her,Hinata and TenTens microphones.

Atfter geting everything together Tusande walked in.

"Okay guys theyll be here in about 10 mins. so be ready, And the Kazekage is Gaara if you didnt know"She said.

"Oh and Sakura I need to talk to you about something after this k?"

"Hmm okay"Sakura said as they all got in to their spots.

"Wait Gaara!"Sakura said looking at Tusande

"yes Gaara"

"fine"Sakura said with a sigh knowing it was too late to say no way.

"Guys lets do a warm up"Sakura said as Shikamaru started playing.Aremix they made of "keep your mind wide open by AnnaShopia Robb"

The music started playing and the song sounded more rock than clam peaceful.

(_Sakura,_**Hinata and TenTen All)**

_Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful   
Have you ever felt the sun shine so brilliently, raining down oh on you and me  
Have you ever wanted more?_ **(wanted more)**

**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see **

_Think of all the days you've wasted worrying, wondering, hoplessly hoping   
Think of all the time ahead, don't hesitate, complate, no its not too late  
Have you ever wanted more? Don't you know there's so much more _

**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see **

**Tomorrows horizons **  
**Full of surprises**  
_Don't let them take your dreams away _

**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see **

**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see **  
_believe in what you see _  
**believe in what you see**

As the song ended Tusande claped and smiled,

"Youll do great"She said taking a seat.

Sakura Turned around and smiled at the band,

"We can do this guys,"She said as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked in.

Tusnade walked up and greated them and they toke a seat next to her.

"Alright guys one,two, three"Shikamaru said as he started playing.

(Its Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

(same as before on whos sing what)

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_  
**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
**Just thought you were the one**  
_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
**Behind these hazel eyes **

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_  
**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be**  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
**'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces**  
**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**  
_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now_  
**No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
**  
**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**  
_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

As the song ended the look on Gaara face was priceless.

_"did he think I couldnt sing?"_Sakura thought as they started the last song.

"call me when your sober"

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind. _

_Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
_**So maybe you can remember yourself. **

_Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves,  
And I'm sick of the lies,  
And you're too late.  
_

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind. **

_Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time.  
_**And you're too late. **

**So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.   
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind. **

_You never call me when you're sober,  
You only want it 'cause it's over_ - **it's over. **

**How could I have burned paradise. **  
_How could I, you were never mine?_

_So, don't cry to me. _  
**If you loved me**, _you would be here with me._  
**Don't lie to me**, _just get your things_.  
_I've made up your mind. _

The song ended and Temari Cheered her head off. Sakura smiled and Thanked Gaara,Temari and Kankuro for coming.

Then they all walked off the stage.

_"now I wonder what Tusande wanted?"_ Sakura thought walking over to get a drink.

how do you like it?? Bad, good?? tell me or Ill delete it!


	2. TO SUNA

Last time

Then they all walked off the stage.

_"now I wonder what Tusande wanted?"_ Sakura thought walking over to get a drink.

XoXoThis TimeXoXoXo

Sakura Walked out of the tower where they just played walking towards Tusandes office.

On her way though she saw Gaara walking behind her, so she turned.

"Hey Gaara-sama"She said as Gaara was now walking next to her.

"Hey"He replyed

"Did you like us?"Sakura asked boredly.

"Yes"He replyed as they both walked into the tower where Tusande is.

Sakura and Gaara didnt say anything eles as they walked into the last office and saw Tusande looking over some papers.

"Oh I see you both came, very good."She said looking up.

"As you might now Gaara is here to make bonds between Sand and Leaf."She said

"And we thought that Sakura you being a top medic nin should go to the Sand for awhile"Tusande finished looking at Sakura.

"WHAT"Sakura said loudly.

"Your going no buts or ifs about it"Tusande said.

"And you will be staying at Gaaras"She added as Sakura became emotionless on the outside.

**how dare she!!!**

_not like we can do something about it_

**so its still not fair, wait yes it is, youll be alone with a hottie for a long time!!**

_whatever, i dont like Gaara_

**Yes you do!, you just dont know it yet.**

_OHHH okay-sacastly-_

"you will be leaving in an hour"Tusande final said as Gaara and Sakura walked out.

GAARA POV

**Shes not complaining, that means she WANTS to come**

_no it means she doesnt care_

**you soo like her**

_WHAT_

**I saw the way you looked at her when she was singing**

_I dont know what your talking about._

**Whatever youll see in time...**

NORMAL POV

Sakura walked back to her house and started packing she had everything mostly done in a half hour. She already called the band and said shed be traveling and that shed talk to them online.

Sakura was about to walk out the dorr as she noticted something.

"My necklace!"She said as she ran back into her room and looked under her bed and pulled out a old box.

Inside was an old necklace with Sand in it and on the back on the small bottle said true love. Sakuras mom gave it to her before she died.She told her the one she was destined to be with had the said necklace with the said saying "true love".

Sakura put the necklace on, tucking in her shirt and walked out of the house and towards the town gates.

When she found the gates she saw Temari, Kankuro and Gaara waiting.

"Hey guys"Sakura said as Temari saw her.

"Sakura were going to have soo much fun together"She said hooking arms with her.

"Yeah"Sakura replyed as they started to leave.

"Nice body Sakura, Will you out with me?"Kankuro said looking her up and down.

"No"She replyed coldly.

"Aww"he said as everyone but Gaara laughed.

REVIEW

wow i got a whole 3 reviews... well what do you think about this "necklace" hmm?? well I have it alll planed out so youll have to wait and see...


	3. Author note

AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay thanks for all the reviews I really love how much you guys love the story, but I got a D in Soical Studies and I have little to no time online.BUT I will update for you guys VERY soon.Ill sneak online or something. Just thought I should tell ya.

Gaara: you know you have a D because all you do in that class is write fanfictions right?

me: Yeah yeah whatever you say Panda.

Gaara::rolls eyes thanks for reivewing!

3


	4. CAMPOUT!

XOXOXLast TimeXOXOXOX

"Nice body Sakura, Will you out with me?"Kankuro said looking her up and down.

"No"She replyed coldly.

"Aww"he said as everyone but Gaara laughed.

XOXOXThis TimeXOXOXOXO

They were at the border between the two viliages rather fast compairing they were walking.Temari said they would be there in a day and that we should camp out until the morning.So when the bright sun final came to a fall everyone started to put up tents and make a fire.

When they were done everyone sat around the fire and started talking,

"So Sakura do you like the idea about staying at Suna?"Kankuro asked smiling.

"Yeah, I like the idea about getting away from the villiage and stuff and staying at Temaris makes it more fun"She said smirking.

"Why does it make it more "fun"?" Kankuro asked

"Simple, Boys are very easy to prank"Sakura said giving him the, you-know-you-cant-hurt-me look

With that said Temari started laughing and Kankuro looked rather scared but Gaara was normal on the outside

**Were so gonna die,**

_no were not so shut up stuipd racoone._

**make me**

_why bother?_

**whatever.**

Within a matter on minutes Kankuro and Temari were fast asleep,Leaving Gaara and Sakura alone.

"So Gaara do you like the stars?"Sakura asked laying down next to him so both of them were looking up at the star lite sky.

"hn, its alright"he replyed.

"I love looking at the stars,I feel like nothing can hurt me when Im looking at the moon and stars"

"thats stuipd"

"not really, I dont feel safe around anyone since _he_ left"Sakura said not wanting to talk about how Sasuke left.

**"THAT BASTERD SASUKE FORGOT HIM!!!"Inner Sakura said**

_you say that so easyly_

**how can you think about him when you havea hott guy right beside you??**

_I dont think like you for that reason inner, you love people too easy_

**whatever**

Everything went silent as Sakrua said that.Gaara didnt want to make her even more upset,Even though he was not going to admite it he was at heart falling for the pink haired konichi.And there was nothing he could do about it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OKAY well I love all the great reviews and I told you Id find a way to update and I did!!!! Anyway I have to go eat dinner and stuff so if I can Ill update again later so REVIEW!And sorry for any spelling!


	5. WERE HERE

LAST TIME!!

**how can you think about him when you havea hott guy right beside you??**

_I dont think like you for that reason inner, you love people too easy_

**whatever**

Everything went silent as Sakrua said that.Gaara didnt want to make her even more upset,Even though he was not going to admite it he was at heart falling for the pink haired konichi.And there was nothing he could do about it.

THIS TIME!!

After awhile Sakura soon fell asleep still next to Gaara who didnt really mind it.Then once morning came everyone got up and started on their way again to Suna.

"You know we should be there in a half hour not even now"Kankuro said randomly.

"Okay"Then all said as they kept running.

XOXHALF HOUR LATERXOXOX

They slowed down when they came the viliage came into veiw.

"Almost there!"Temari yelled as she grabed onto Sakura and draged her along.

When they reached the gates the town was full of people all happy to see them.Temari lead the way through the viliage and final they got to the HUGE house where they lived.

Inside they got everything settled in and Temari and Sakura began to make dinner.

Thanks for all the reviews guys I really love how much you like my story.But Sadly I dont know if Ill be able to get online much, My grandmom and grandpop are VERY ill and my grandmom cant even walk anymore.So its bad. Im going to have to help them ALOT more then Ive already have.So just a heads up.

3 Sakura


	6. DAY ONE

LAST TIME!!!OMFG!

When they reached the gates the town was full of people all happy to see them.Temari lead the way through the viliage and final they got to the HUGE house where they lived.

Inside they got everything settled in and Temari and Sakura began to make dinner.

THIS TIME!!!YAY!!

Sakura made some noddles and sushi with a salda and other random food aswell for dinner.When it was done everyone quickly came down and started eating.Even Gaara ate alot of food.

After dinner Temari cleaned up the kicthen.Sakura and everyone eles got ready for bed.

_"oh yeah, I have to sleep in the same room him Gaara tonight"Sakura thought_

So she made her way to a black door at the end of the hall that was protected by sand.

_"must be Gaaras room"_

Sakura knocked on the door once and it opened with the help of the sand.The room was dark and had black walls which made it seem even darker than it really was.Sakura quickly waked in to the room though and saw Gaara on his computer.(My story and I say they have computers! 3 )

"Hey Gaara"Sakura said sitting down on the bed.

"Hn"Gaara replyed typing on the keyboard.

"Can I get online?"

"theres a laptop next to the bed, use that"He smiple said never taking his eyes off the screen.Sakrua quickly found and turned on the laptop.

_"cool he has AIM on here!"_

Sakura signed on and saw that most of her friends were online.Then an IM poped up on her screen.

**Slivereyesknowsall: Hey Sakura, hows life in Suna?**

**BiterSweetBlossom:Oh Hey Neji, Life good here,just ate dinner D**

**Slivereyesknowsall:lol, the band is boring now that your not here to yell at them.**

**BitterSweetBlossom:lol well Ill talk to you later Neji I have to IM some other people and I cant keep more than two windows up so Ill brb.**

**Slivereyesknowsall:K,Bye Sakura**

Sakura smiled and looked over at Gaaras AIM screen name

_"xSandxDeathxHatex, wierd screen name gaara"_

**BitterSweetBlossom:Hey Gaara-kun**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:Sakura?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:No, Im a fan girl coming to get you!, what do you think**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:hn, not funny**

**BitterSweetBlossom:lol, Yes It iz, so whats up?**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:You should now your in the same room as me.**

**BitterSweetBlossom: Tehe oh yeah, well then whats going to happen in our lives now?**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:What do you mean?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:I mean whens to wedding and stuff?**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:The wedding is in two days **

**BitterSweetBlossom:Oh okay, **

**xSandxDeathxHatex:Im going to go out for a walk, Bye Sakura**

Sakura looked up and saw that he was already gone.She sighed and started to check her e-mail as a IM poped up again.

_"Who the Hell is WatchmeWatchyou?"She thought._

**WatchmeWatchyou:Hey Sakura, Miss me?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Hm how the hell are you?**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Dont remember my Screen Name?, Im saddened Sakura.**

**BitterSweetBlossom:No I dont remember now tell me who you are.**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Do you really want to know my blossom?**

**BitterSweetblossom:Just tell me and DONT call me that.**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Why dont you go ask Gaara who I am, Im sure hell know,Until then 3**

**WatchmeWatchyou has signed offline**

Sakura looked confused. She signed off AIM and looked around for Gaara,

"He went for a walk, But where?"Sakura said as she went outside.

She quickly started to walk torward the park.When she reached there she found who she wanted, Gaara.

"What are you doing out here Sakura?"He asked walking towards her.

"Whos WatchmeWatchyou on AIM?"She asked.

"I dont know, why?"

"No reason"

"Oh Okay, if you say so."He said as they started walking home.Sakura grabed his hand and put her head on his shoulder as they walked.Gaara just smirked and wraped his arms around her waist.When they reached the house Gaara and Sakura both went right into their room and signed onto AIM.

**WatchmeWatchyou:Have a nice walk?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:What?**

**WatchmeWatchyou:You guys looked cute walking home like that.**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Who are you?**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Youd look better if you were at my side,Sakura**

**BitterSweetBlossom:What are you talking about,Who the hell are you?**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Still dont remember me from When we were little,Maybe you are still _weak_**

**BitterSweetBlossom:What?only one person ever called me weak, and he, himself left and is never coming back so DONT CALL ME WEAK!**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Bye Blossom, we shall meet soon.**

**WatchmeWatchyou has signed offline**

Sakura looked around the room almost scared.

**You must know who this person is think!**

_**Idk inner, He doesnt act like anyone I know**_

**Still, we have to know him, Im getting alittle scared though about him saying hell "meet" us.**

_**yeah me too**_

An IM came on the screen.

**xSandxDeathxHatex:hey you okay?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Yeah, Just fine, you**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:Fine**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Im sleepy its midnight, im going to bed k?**

**xSandxDeathxHatex:Okay. Night**

**signed offline**

Sakura shut down the computer and walked over to Gaara,

"Goodnight my love"She said giving him a kiss on the cheak, making a light blush come to Gaara.Sakura walked back and went to sleep before Gaara came back to reality.

okay heres the screen names.

**xSandxDeathxHatex: Sakura**

**BitterSweetBlossom: Gaara**

**WatchmeWatchyou???????????**

**Slivereyesknowsall: Neji**

Okay well here you go a new chapter!, Just an update on my life,my grandmother Died on sunday,March 4.So thats why I havent made a new chapter, BUT I UPDATED lawlz.Review and guess who WatchmeWatchyou is

Ja ne,

Sakura

OH AND I CHANGED MY USER NAME !!


	7. Chapter 7

LAST TIME XOXOXOX

Sakura shut down the computer and walked over to Gaara,

"Goodnight my love"She said giving him a kiss on the cheak, making a light blush come to Gaara.Sakura walked back and went to sleep before Gaara came back to reality.

THIS TIMEXOXOXOX

Sakura woke up and went down stair to find everyone up and sitting in the livingroom.

"Morning guys"Sakura said walking over to them.

"Hey, were going to go out to eat in 5 mins so go get dressed and meet back here okay?"Temari said as Sakura smiply nodded and walked back up to her room.Sakura quickly got dressed in a black striples shirt that said on the front"I bet shes tougher than that" and on the back it said,"she runs with vampires".(favorite shirt ever, If you want to get one review saying it and ill send you the link to the site)Then she put on a Black mini skirt with red chains that matched the writing on her shirt.Putting on some make-up and combat boots she walked back down stairs.

"Wow, Sakura you look great!"Temari said looking at her outfit.

"Yeah you look HOT"Kankuro said smiling which got a growling Gaara.

"Thanks"Sakura said and Gaara smiled at her.

"Lets go"Gaara said as he grabed her hand and they all walked out.

On the way a girl stoped us and started talking to Gaara.

"OMG Gaara-kun, is this the girl?"She asked looking at Sakura.

"Hn, yes Sango it is, Sakura meet Sango"Gaara said boredly.

"nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Im sure well be best friends"Sango said hyperly.

"No wayy, Sakura is my friend which mean no hyper Gaara fan girls can be her friends, got it Sango"Temari said with a additude.

"Aww, But thats not fair,She gets Gaara and I cant be her friend?"the hyper girl whinned.

"Yes now we have to go, bye Sango"Kankuro said as Temari glared at the girl and they started walking again.

By the time they reached the resturant Temari had cooled down and told Sakura about how annouying Sango was and how cray she was about Gaara.I mean she even told Sakura that at one point in time Sango thought Gaara was stalking her, when she was really stalking him.But anyway they walked in and sat down in the back on the resturant.Then a waiter came up.

"Hi, Im Reoku, Can I get you anything to drink?"She asked.

"hm a coke for me"Kankuro said.

"Rasberry tea"Temari said

"Iced tea please"Sakura said

"vanilia coke"Gaara said as Reoku nodded her head and walked back a mintue later with their drinks.

They all ordered pancakes with bananas and Strawberrys.

After they were done they all went home and sat on the couch.

"So tommorow we will be having the wedding and a party afterwards, dont worry Sakura, we sent out invites to everyone and bought everything,even your dress"Temari said as Sakura nodded

"Im going on the computer"Sakura and Gaara said at the same time.Temari laughed

"Well looks like you guys are acting the same already.

"hn"Sakura said walking into their room following Gaara.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" Temari screamed.

"I call laptop"Sakura said turning on the laptop and signing onto AIM.

**Shyxgirl:Hey Sakura chan**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Hey Hinata-chan**

**Shyxgirl:how are things with you?**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Good, are you and Naruto coming to my wedding?**

**Shyxgirl:Yup, were on our way now but I brought a laptop.**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Oh alright well I need to go Brb Hinata.**

Sakura sighed she was getting married tommorow, she couldnt even begin to explain her emotions.Then an IM came to the screen.

**WatchmeWatchyou:H3re comes the bride, H3re comes the bride**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Wtf**

**WatchmeWatchyou:Weddings Tommorow Sakura, theres only a day to change your mind.**

**BitterSweetBlossom:Yeah w/e C ya!**

Sakura Xed off the window and tured off her computer seeing Gaara was gone she went to the roof.

"I knew you would be here"Sakura said as she saw Gaara siting and sat down next to him.

"Hey"Gaara said looking up at the stars.

"Gaara, do you Love me?"Sakura asked.

Gaara didnt know what to say and his mind was all empty,He just met this girl but before his mind could think he said the one word his heart was thinking.

"Yes"

Sakura smiled and looked up at the stars.As Gaara toke his hand and moved her face to face him.Then he kissed her.It was the hearts way of saying they were ment to be.Then they broke apart.Gaara looked down at Sakura necklace.

"What is that?"He asked

"This, its a necklace my mother gave to me,my true love is suposed to have the other one"Sakura said as she toke off the necklace.Gaara was shocked and happy at the same time.For the reason,he himself had the other necklace.

He pulled his necklace off his neck and held it by Sakura.

"T-there the same"Sakura said as she looked at the necklaces.

They she smiled."Well looks like this was ment to be after"she said kissing Gaara passionatly.

That night someonwas watching from a different rooftop,but no one noticed.

Review!


	8. will you leave him for me?

LAST TIME

They she smiled."Well looks like this was ment to be after"she said kissing Gaara passionatly.

That night someonwas watching from a different rooftop,but no one noticed.

THIS TIME! 3

The next day everyone gathered together at the house.Everyone was there.Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Shikamaru,Ino,Kiba,and som some others like Kakashi and Tusande.They were all so happy for Sakura.Greeting her with open arms and warm smiles.

Then the day quickly became sundown and Sakura and Gaara both went to the wedding in different cars so they couldnt see eachother.Sakuras brides were Temari,Hinata and Tenten as Gaaras bestman was Naruto.As the music started playing Sakura made her way down to Gaara.She was wearing a grey dress with black lace on the botttom and a red vale(cant spell it).She looked beautiful.Sakura walked next to Gaara and held his hand.Then they said there vows and kissed.Everyone cheered with joy as they made there way to Gaaras house for the after party.

There was a DJ and storb(sp) lights. It was like a club.It was perfect.

Hinata and Naruto were dancing.Neji and Tenten were dancing,Temari and shikamaru,And Kiba and Ino.

Everyone was happy.

And they of course Gaara and Sakura danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Until, that was when there was a unexpeted vist.A boy Sakura age walked into the room.He walked right up to Sakura and kissed as Sakura pulled away slapping him.

"Who are-Sasuke!?"Sakura said surpized.

"Or you could call me watchmewatchyou"Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura walked to kill and Gaara did his sand wraped around Sasukes leg and was about to kill him when,

"Sakura, will you leave him for me?"Sasuke asked looking at sakura

"Never"Sakura said using her inhuman streght to Puch Sauske into the closet wall.

Sort I know but im tried. REVIEW


End file.
